Matthew's 44th
by TOW146
Summary: Turning 44 is hard enough, but when you have a 14 year old son, and are Matthew Perry, it's even worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, yes another real life one, but this time at out Matthew perry mainly. I was originally ignoring to make it birthday special, but then I added stuff about his son so it will be another continuation. I hope you like it please review, follow and favourite.**

**disclaimer: I keep forgetting this, but I own nothing**

* * *

I wake up, rub my eyes and then check the clock, it reads 8:30am.  
Urgh, the day has finally come, I'm 44.

I open my phone and see I have like a million twitter notifications.  
I unlock it and check them, they are mostly just from the fans wishing me a happy birthday, telling me how much the love me and ensuring me I'm not old.  
I see a few video links repeated, I watch them and thank the creators.  
I continue going through.  
Boring  
Boring  
Boring  
Finally one catches my eye, it reads-  
_Hey Matty, it's been so long, but I still have all our memories, like when we met, when we finished, how every time I got to work, even in the hard times, you and your jokes always cheered me up, but most of all, all those ten birthdays we celebrated together, and even after all these years, I still remember the first one, do you? Happy birthday Chandler Muriel Bing, from your loving friend/wife, Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing._

I finish reading the tweet, I have the biggest smile on my face yet I see tears dropping onto my phone at the same time.  
I check the account to see if it is actually her, and not some fake, fan, pretending.  
But the account name clearly reads-  
Courteney Cox

I start typing a reply and hit send.  
_Thanks Court, I remember all those things too, especially the first birthday. Btw we should catch up some time._

I jump in the shower and start thinking about my first birthday I celebrated as a friend.

**_Flashback 1994_**  
"Ok Matthew, open your eyes," Courteney says.  
We have just finished the party with everyone and Courteney has lead me to her surprise.  
I open my eyes and see we are on the balcony of the apartment 20 set. There are fairy lights everywhere and a table and two chairs in the middle. On the table there are two plates with pizza on them, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.  
"Oh, Courteney, thank you," I say.  
"That's ok, should we sit?"  
We sit down and start eating, then I pour some wine for Courteney and some for me.  
"Thanks."

We finish eating and we get up and sit on the edge of the balcony.  
We stare at each other for a second, before Courteney leans in and kisses me, I kiss back.  
We continue kissing, but brake when we hear a noise.  
"Oh shit, security, duck down here," she says getting down onto the ground.  
I follow her and we lie there trying not to laugh as we see a light pass above us.  
After a few minutes later after the light has gone we get up and burst into laughter.

**_Present day_**  
I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a knocking at the bathroom door.  
"Dad! You've been in there for 15 minutes, are you ok?" I hear my 14 year old son, Joey yell.  
During the filming of friends I had a one night stand with a girl, but it turned out she was pregnant, and she only told me she was pregnant when she was almost due, because she thought it would cause a big scandal. But I wanted I go through with it if she wanted me to, I mean it was my son, so I was there through the birth and stuff, so she let me name him, but then she decided she loved him so much she wanted to keep him. After friends had finished, she had found a new boyfriends and didn't want a this other kid, who had nothing to do with this new guy, hanging around ruining what might become her new family so she gave me full custody of him and I've been a single dad ever since. Yeah, there have been the occasional date, but I still think I have my eye on someone else.  
And yes I named him after one of my best friends characters, because if I named him Matt, it would have been so confusing.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine, just thinking of how old I am," I say.  
"Dad, you're not that old! As I've said many times before, you are way younger than most my friends parents," Joey says, annoyed that I'm complaining about my age once again, like I do every birthday.  
"Whatever, I'm still old," I say.  
"Anyway, are you getting out soon? I'm starving"  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a second Joe."  
Unlike what most famous people, I don't have a different person doing stuff for me, I like my independence, so I cook, kinda clean and do most other things without hiring anyone.  
The only things I really hired people for was if there was a repair I really couldn't fix, or when Joey was younger and I went out, I'd hire a babysitter. I never even hired a nanny, because I loved being there for him, number one dad he used to call me.  
I did get a lot of parenting tips from Lisa, Courteney and Matt though.

I turned the shower off and stood there for a second before grabbing a towel, drying off a bit and then wrapping it around my waste and walking back into my bedroom to grab some clothes.

A few minutes later I walk down stairs and into the kitchen, which is joined with the family room. I look at the couch and see Joey with his iPad in his hand, and the TV turned on.  
I look at the TV screen and realize there's a picture of me on it, so I go over and listen.

_"Actor Matthew Perry turns 44 today, and although we all love him, is it time he should retire and become a full time dad? I mean his son, Joey, is now a teenager, so that must be difficult for both of them. Especially when with this whole scandal. In this clip we see Joey getting beaten up by a whole bunch of guys who seem to be his good friend Julian Kudrows friends, as they are kicking him Julian just stands there watching, until a teacher see them and they all run away. Ahh the life of a teen..."_

Matthew looks down at his son angrily.  
"I thought you said you fell off your bike, I can't believe Julian would do this I thought you were friends?"  
"I thought we were too, but these other guys, who are cooler told him he could join them if he did what they said, and I told him never to disagree with them, because they would make his life hell, so he didn't. He told me after he just wanted to do what we both said to do, even though he desperately wanted to help me, it's not his fault," Joey pleads.  
"I think I need to call Lisa and talk to her about this, and my birthday wasn't bad enough."


	2. The party

**Hiiii, this is my last chapter before epilogue, so hopped you like it.**

**plz review, follow and favourite.**

* * *

I dial Lisa's number angrily. It starts ringing and then she answers.  
_"Hello?" I ask.  
"Oh hi Matty, could you hang on a second, I'm busy at the moment yelling at my son," Lisa says.  
"JULIAN MURRAY KUDROW! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID IT!" Lisa yells.  
"Oh, I guess you saw the TV then?"  
"Yes, but I still don't know why he didn't do anything, I thought I had taunt him better."  
"Yeah well maybe I should have a talk to him, I mean he doesn't really have a male role model, I mean with Michel gone and stuff," I say.  
"Ok, oh by the way happy birthday."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."_

I put the phone down.  
"So, what do you want to eat?" I ask joey.  
"Um, an egg and bacon muffin?" He replies.  
"Ok, soft yolk or hard yolk?" I ask.  
"The same as always, medium."  
"Ok."  
I cook our breakfast, while Joey watches more TV.

After breakfast I go back to my room, grab my phone and check for notifications. There's a message from an unknown number, I'm curious, so I read it.  
It's says-  
_I will see you later! ;)_

I reply with-  
_Um, who is the?_

"Hey dad, I need to buy some stuff, can we go to the mall today?" Joey asks.  
"Sure, is the stuff by any chance my birthday present?" I ask.  
"It could be," he says.  
"On that topic, you haven't said happy birthday to me yet."  
"That's because you were complaining before about being old so I didn't want to bring it up again."  
"Well I'm not complaining now," I hint.  
"Happy birthday dad."  
"See, that's all I wanted," I say smiling.

_**At the mall**_  
"Hey dad what about this?" Joey says, trying to tempt me into buying a nice shirt.  
"No, I've got enough good clothes, I don't need more."  
"Hey, look who it is, it's Mr Famous, I saw you on TV this morning, I see you're following in your dads footsteps," some teenage boy yells, from behind us.  
I turn around, and see some familiar faces.  
"Hey, you are also the ones from the video aren't you?" I ask.  
"Yeah, why?" The lead boy asks.  
"I believe you were bashing up my son!" I yell at them.  
"Oh, we wouldn't call it that!" He says.  
"Well I would," I say.  
"Now you guys stay away from my son and his friends Julian, or I swear I will do exactly what you did to him in the video!" I warn.  
"Yeah, and you'd go to jail," he points out.  
"I don't care, you don't mess with my god son, and you especially don't mess with my actual son!"  
"You wouldn't," he says shaking it off.  
"You wanna bet?" I say stepping forward.  
They start to run away.  
"And don't you dare go near either of them again, you hear me?" I yell after them.  
"Thanks dad," Joey says.  
"It's what any dad in my position would have done."

_**A few hours later, back at Matthew and Joeys house**_  
"Dad, put this on," Joey says handing me a blindfold.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, I'll guide you inside."  
I put it on and Joey directs me through the house.  
"Ok, 1, 2, 3, take it off," Joey yells.  
I take off the blindfold and am shocked at the sight before me, I'm standing on my back deck looking out at everyone in my backyard, all my friends, and family are gathered, with the whole friends cast in the front, behind a giant cake, on a table with wheels.  
"Surprise!" Everyone yells.  
"OMG!" Is all I can say.  
"Is this a good enough party for you?" Joey asks.  
"Nah, it's too small," I say sarcastically .  
I walk down the deck stairs and join all my guests.

For the next few hours I catch up with everyone, we talk about how I've been, what I've been up to, and vice versa, but finally it was cake time.  
I gathered everyone up, and stood on the second step of the deck, with the cake directly in front of me.  
"Firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, it really means a lot to me that, after all these years, you still all care," I say smiling.  
"Secondly, I would like to thank my lovely son for organizing this all, without him, tonight would be another night of sitting down on the couch, ordering pizza, drinking beer and watching the die hard tetralogy."  
A few people laugh.  
"Anyway, um, what else can I say, um, well I'd also like to thank my 5 best friends, who have been there every step of the way since 1994, if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't gotten through some major points in my life, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys," I say almost bursting into tears.  
"Shall we have cake?" I add.  
Everyone sings happy birthday, I blow out the candles, cut the cake and go back to talking to people.

"Hey Matty," Courteney says coming over to me.  
"Hey Court, how have things been?"  
She was the one person I hadn't spoken to yet, and the one person I wanted to speak to most.  
"Good, you?"  
"Yeah, I've been good, except for the business with Joey."  
"Come with me, I've got something to show you," she says holding out her hand.  
I take it and she leads me out to her car.  
"Get in," she says.  
I open the passenger side door and she gets in the drivers side.  
"Here, put this back on," she says handing me back the blindfold.  
"What? Why? Where are we going?" I ask confused.  
"It's a secret, that's why you have to wear the blindfold."  
I put it on and we start driving away.

We finally stop after what feels forever.  
I hear her come around and open my door.  
"Take my hand," she says and I take it.  
"I'll guide you."  
"Where have I heard that today?" I joke.  
We walk, twist and turn until she tells me to step up, and through, but duck at the same time.  
I do this and stand still for a few seconds before she tells me to take off my blindfold.  
When I do the sight in front of me amazes me more than when I took off my blindfold earlier, to reveal everyone.  
What I see is the exact same sight I saw exactly 19 years ago.  
The same table, the same two chairs, the same fairy lights, she's even got the same type of wine, and the same type of pizza.  
"OMG! I, I don't know what to say," I say still in complete shock at the event I see before me.  
"Then don't say anything, just sit down," Courteney says.  
"Ok."  
I sit down, we eat our pizza and drink our wine.  
And as before we sit on the edge of the balcony and look into each others eyes, but this time it's both of us who lean in, at the same time.  
Her lips were, soft and sweet, I never wanted to end this amazing moment.  
"Wow!" I say.  
"I know!" She replies.  
We kiss again, but this time more passionately.  
After a few seconds we stop, and we are silent.  
"I can't believe this is all still here, I mean I knew they still used it for tours, but still," I say to break the silence.  
"I wonder if they also still have the bed too?" Courteney asks eagerly.  
"Definitely."  
We run out and into the room that had our characters old bedrooms, and shut the door.

* * *

**So there you go, btw the part where he says about die hard, I used that because I couldn't find his favourite film, so I thought it would be good idea.**

**anyway, again plz review, follow and favourite**


	3. Wrapping up

**so here it is, the last chapter of Matthews 44th, I tried to update sooner, but it was hard to think of what to do, so I thought of something random, I hope you like it, PLZ review!**

* * *

_**Two years later**_  
I wake up and look across at my beautiful wife. I can't believe I'm so lucky.  
I hear crying so I get up and start walking out of the room , quickly, but quietly, so that Courteney wouldn't wake up.

I sneak into the nursery to see which of my cute little four month old twins has been disturbed from their sleep.  
I reach into the cot and pick up Ella, but as I do Noah starts to stir too.  
"No, Noah, don't wake up too, it's only me here, I can't handle 2 babies in my hands and your mums a sleep," I whisper, and either was tired or I am incredibly good at talking baby, because he went back to sleep.  
I take care of Ella an lay her back down.  
I then grab some clean clothes an walk into our bathroom, because I know I won't be able to get back to sleep.  
As I feel the water shower down on my face, I think about how much my life has changed in 2 years. 2 years ago, I was a single dad, with a teenage son.  
Now I have the most beautiful wife and four perfect kids. I thought I was lucky to have one kid 2 years ago, but now I have 4.  
Well technically only three who live with us full time, since coco spends every second weekend with her dad, when he's not away doing a movie, that's is.

"Hey, Matty? You in there?" I hear Courteney ask from the other side of the door.  
"Yep," I yell back.  
I turn off the shower, wrap a towel around my waist and unlock the door.  
Courteney walks in and wraps her arms around my waist, from behind.  
"Hey handsome," she whispers in my ear.  
I turn around and kiss her on the lips.  
"Hey beautiful," I whisper back to her, in her ear.  
"I woke up and you were gone, I got worried," she says.  
"Yeah well, Ella was crying so I had to get up and calm her down, and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful, then I know I wouldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get dressed," I explain.  
"Oh, ok."  
I get dressed and walk downstairs, to start cooking breakfast.  
I open the fridge and grab, the eggs and bacon out.  
I light the flame, place the fry pan on it and start cooking the bacon.  
"Hey dad, where's Courteney?" Joey asks.  
"Hey, she's taking a shower."  
"Oh, ok."  
"When's mummy coming down?" Coco asks.  
"She should be down soon, sweetie," I inform her.  
"Can we go the zoo today?" Coco asks.  
"Um, probably," I say thinking about it.  
"Here's your bacon," I say shovelling bacon onto Coco and Joey's plates.  
"Hey, Julian's coming over today, so that Matt and Lisa can go shopping for their baby," Joey says.  
"Oh, ok, hey, I've got a better idea than the zoo, maybe we could go over to Lisa and Matts place, and decorate the nursery for them?" I hear a voice behind me say.  
I turn around and see Courteney holding Noah.  
"Morning," I say going over and kissing her on the lips.  
"Morning, Ella is still upstairs, would you mind getting her?" She asks.  
"Sure," I say, and walk up stairs, but not before placing the rest of the bacon between two plates.  
I walk back downstairs with Ella, and place her into the high chair next to Noah.  
"So, that idea you had, I think it's good, we should surprise them, for when they get home," I tell Courteney.  
"Yeah, what do you guys think?" She asks Coco and Joey.  
"Defiantly, I get to decorate my new god siblings room, yay!" Coco says excitedly.  
We look across at Joey, who seems a bit iffy about it.  
"Sounds cool to me," he says finally giving in.  
"Ok, you should ring Julian and tell him our plan, and that we will meet him at his house," I tell him.  
"Ok."

_**Half an hour later at Lisa and Matts house**_  
Me and Joey walk up to the door, and are about to knock when the door opens to reveal Lisa and Matt.  
"Woah!" They say.  
"I thought Julian was going to take a bus to your place," Matt says confused.  
"Yep, he was.." I start to say but can't think of anything.  
"..but we decided to pick him up instead," I finish, thinking quickly.  
"Oh, right, family fun day?" Lisa says, pointing to the car.  
"Um, yes, yeah that's right, we are going to the zoo," I say nodding.  
I look at Joey for support and he is nodding in agreement.  
"So how long are you planing to be out?" Joey asks quickly.  
"Um, I don't know, we have a lot of shopping to do, we have to buy a baby carrier, a change table, high chair, a car seat, toys and clothes, so we will probably be out for about 3 hours," Lisa says.  
"What about a cot?" I ask.  
"Um, no, we already have one, I kept the one from when Julian was born."  
"Ok, well bye then," I say.  
"Bye," they say getting in their cars and driving off.  
Once we are sure they are gone we go inside and get Julian.  
"Hey man, what's up," Joey says to Julian.  
"Nothing much."  
"Hey Jules, we have to discuss our plan now," I say.  
"Ok, well, we have to think of a theme, why doesn't everyone come inside, so that we can throw some ideas?" Julian suggests.  
"Ok, I'll get the others," I say running back out to the car.

A few minutes later.  
"It's a boy, so think of some boy related themes," Julian says.  
"What about we do a blue background and paint some little toys on the bottom of the wall, like a train?" Courteney suggests.  
"Nah, bigger," I say.  
"What about a zoo theme?" Coco asks.  
"You never give up with the zoo, do you?" Joey says smirking.  
"Nup!" She says popping the 'p'.  
"What about enchanted forest?" Courteney asks.  
"No," us three guys say.  
"Ok, well lets see you three come up with better ideas," she says.  
"I loved planes as a kid, what about an airport?" Joey suggests.  
"Nah, again to small, good idea though," I say.  
"I've got it, the perfect one, JUNGLE THEME!" Julian shouts.  
"Yes!" We all agree.  
"Ok, who's a good artist here?" I ask.  
"I consider myself quite good with a paint brush, why?" Courteney asks.  
"Well, because someone has to do the walls, with trees."  
"Ok."  
"I'll help you with that," Joey says.  
We look at him.  
"What I'm good at art."  
"Ok, so Courteney and Joey on jungle scene, except first we need it painted a pale green, for the background," I say.  
"I think we've got some of that out back," Julian says.  
"Brilliant, Coco, you can help your mum and brother, while me, Julian and the twins go shopping for more things, like the paint for the jungle," I say.  
"Are we panting the door too?" Courteney asks.  
"Um... I think you should paint the inside of it with the pale green, but not with the jungle stuff, we will decide something else for it later," I say.  
Julian comes back with the paint, some rollers and some brushes.  
"Ok kid, lets go," I say grabbing the keys, and going over and kissing Courteney goodbye.

_**At the shop**_  
"So we have the paint, now we just need to look for some other things for the nursery," I tell Julian.  
"Ok, hey, what about this seat?" He says pointing to a very light pale green kitchen type seat, with vines on it.  
"We will need to add padded fabric to it but otherwise, perfect," I say.  
He grabs a box with the pieces for the seat in it.  
We continue to look for a bit, until Julian stops me again.  
"Hey, look at what I found, it's as if they knew our theme, so they got all jungle stuff," he says turning around and holding out a hanging mobile with things like, monkeys, snakes and tigers on it.  
"They must have," I say holding out a packet of room and see through window sticks.  
"In this they have, stuff like that too," I say.  
After an hour later we purchase all our items, walk back to the car and head for home, well head for Julian's home.

"Wow, you've painted the whole room, and have drawn out all the pencil marks for trees and vines," I say as I walk into the nursery.  
"I know, I'm amazing," Courteney says.  
Joey and Coco do fake coughs.  
"Oh, and they helped a bit," she says smirking.  
"Here's the paint, me and Julian will start putting together the stuff we bought," I say handing her the paint cans.  
"Ok, thanks."  
I walk back into the family room, where Julian is, with all the boxes.  
"I think we should assembly them in your room, in case they are hard to get upstairs," I tell him.  
"Ok."

Another hour later and we have finished assembling all the stuff we bought, and the cot, which we have painted.  
I walk back into the nursery, where they have almost finished the painting.  
"It's so amazing!" I tell them.  
"When we finish this, I was thinking, we are all starving, so I'm gonna make some lunch, after that we can finish decorating and add the finishing touches," Courteney says.  
"Ok, sounds like a plan," I agree, as I walk downstairs.  
About ten minutes later, the others join us and we eat our lunches.

When we're done, we arrange all the furniture in the nursery and add the decorations, like the stickers and the mobile.  
Just as we finish we hear a car pull up, so we go down stairs, grab the blindfolds and walk outside.  
"Hello? What are you guys still doing here?" Lisa asks.  
"It's a surprise," we say.  
"Here, put these on," Julian says, handing them the blindfolds.  
"Um, ok?" Matt says confused.  
"Follow us, we will guide you there."  
We lead them upstairs and into the nursery.  
"3, 2, 1, take them off!" We shout.  
They take the blindfolds off and look at the room in complete shock.  
"Wow!" Is all Matt can say.  
"You guys did this?" Lisa asks.  
"Yep, we all helped," Julian says.  
"You guys didn't have to do this," she says.  
"But we wanted to, to say thanks for everything," I say.  
"Well, thank you, it means a lot to us," Matt says.  
"Yeah, it really does, we love you guys so much, thank you," she says hugging close to Matt.


End file.
